The Legend of Spyro: The Fight For Love
by montecristo709
Summary: Cynder's former boyfriend, Wryaach returns and all Hell breaks lose. Cynder must decide who she must live and love forever. Will it be Spyro? Or Will it be Wryaach? WryaachXCynder. SpyroXCynder. CynderX? R
1. Prolouge

_**The Legend of Spyro: The Fight For Love**_

**Prologue**

**It has been almost four years since the defeat of the Dark Master, and everyone was having a good time at the Palace of Golden Dragons. Ignitus was having a good time teaching young dragons the fire element and its powers. Ember, Ignitus's daughter, was married and has already a child, Flame. Elva and Falzar were happy to be together and Elva was pregnant with their next child, Spyro's brother or sister. Mark and Godith were always helping the world, getting rid the rest of evil. They had another two kids, one boy and girl, Peter and Elanor, both of them were fire breathing. Spyro and Cynder were finally married, they had one girl already, Masami. Cynder was pregnant with their next child and was only a couple of days away from laying their next egg. Spyro hopes it is a boy for he always wanted a son. "I want our next child to be a boy. I want to see a little boy who looks just like me." said Spyro who smiled at Cynder. "Spyro, calm down, I know that you are excited, but really relax. Only time and fate will tell what our next child would be." said Cynder. She was gently stroking her hand across her belly. They have changed a lot. Spyro looked more dominant, he looked a little bit like Ignitus, but he had his father's eyes, body and color. Cynder looked the same as she was when she was evil, except of being slim, she had a much more bigger body. Her metal bands that she once wore were gone and she had a completely new, more beautiful band around her neck, arms, and tail. It looked ancient and had many pretty colors on it. She looked more beautiful then ever.**

**Spyro has never been so happy in his life before. Life was good and hardly any bad things were happening. He was glad that he was going to actually witness his wife lay their next egg and watch it hatch, instead of having her die, and 3 months later she is back with their next child. But time itself seemed slow. There was nothing to do at the Palace nor in the world. He was really bored and wanted some action or an adventure. But since they have gotten rid of the Dark Master, rescued Falzar, and got rid of the rest of the Dark Army, there was hardly a thing to be done. The only thing that he could do was go to school with Cynder, Ember, Magma, Chrona, and Masami even though he, Cynder, and Ember were 18, they still needed an education. Leon was still King of Dragons, even though he was gay, Spyro kept his secret about Leon and the night of what happened between them. He didn't want to ruin anyone's life after all the trouble he went through to stop the Dark Master and rescue his father. Spyro also felt sad because Cyril, Terrador, Volteer, and the Chronicler were dead. Killed by Evil Spyro 5 years ago. Spyro still blames himself for what has happened to them 5 years ago. **

**Cynder always wondered what is wrong with Spyro, but every time she asks him he would always say that it is nothing. "Spyro really what's wrong? I demand to know what is wrong with you." asked Cynder. "I guess you deserve to know what is wrong with me. Cynder, darling, I feel bored, unhappy. Reason why is because there is nothing to do in this world and that there is no one to hang out with or like have fun with. I just want some adventure. I want to do something." said Spyro. Cynder looked at Spyro with a sad face. "I know that honey. It is boring now that evil is gone. But I have a feeling that something will happen soon or later and that we will be ready." She kissed Spyro and left to go eat. Spyro stayed behind in his room. She was right. Sooner or later something was going to happen and that they will be ready.**


	2. A Former Love Returns

**Chapter 1-(A Former Love Returns)**

**Cynder knew that she was right. Something was going to happen sooner or later and that they will be ready. But she didn't expect something to happen in a few minutes. While Cynder was eating her lunch, she noticed a rather familiar dragon that she knew. It was a gray male dragon with red wings, and underbelly. His tail was sharp and was shaped like a spear. His horns were straight and sharp. His claws were also sharp. Instead of spikes running along his back, he had red hair. His eyes were red but not like an evil red more like the color of a rose. Cynder knew who it was. 'No it can't be! I cannot be seen!' thought Cynder. Cynder looked around and found a good hiding spot. She quickly got up and went to her hiding spot just before the gray male dragon looked at where Cynder was just sitting. Cynder was breathing a little fast and she felt her heart beating rapidly. 'I must stay out of sight!' thought Cynder. Cynder watched the gray male dragon make his way through the dining room. He sat at where Cynder was just sitting. ', now I won't be able to leave unnoticed.' thought Cynder. She looked again at the gray dragon and watch him eat. 'I need a miracle to get out of here. Oh God please help me.' thought Cynder. Her prayers were answered. A large group of female dragons formed around the gray male dragon. Cynder knew that that was her que to go and run back to her move and stay there until he leaves. While the gray male dragon was being surrounded by girls, Cynder ran out of her hiding spot and ran straight to her room. **

**She quickly went in and slammed the door. She totally forgot that Spyro was in and so was Masami and she scared both of them. Masami was only 4 years old and she cried when she heard Cynder slam the door. Spyro jumped up with surprise and looked at Cynder who was breathing hard. "AHH! Jesus, Cynder. What is wrong with YOU today?" asked Spyro. Cynder didn't answer. "Cynder, honey, can't you talk?" Cynder ran to the balcony and started to vomit. "Maybe that is why she couldn't answer. Aw Masami baby, don't cry. Mommy is just a little sick that's all. She didn't mean to scare you." said Spyro. He cuddled Masami and was calming her down. Masami stopped crying and she looked at Spyro and asked. "Daddy, what is wrong with Mommy?" "I don't know sweety, Mommy feels a little sick that's all." Spyro went to Cynder while holding Masami in his arm. Cynder stopped vomiting but she felt dizzy. "Hey Cynder what's wrong? Food wasn't good for you or is it because of the egg?" asked Spyro. Cynder turned and looked at Spyro and began to cry. Spyro has never seen Cynder cry out of nowhere before. Masami reached for Cynder and hugged her. "Mommy, don't cry. Everything will be alright" said Masami. "N-No it won't be. Nothing will be alright now. My life is ruined!" cried Cynder. "What do you mean Cynder?" asked Spyro who was confused. Cynder couldn't answer and she went to the bed and cried herself to sleep. Masami tried waking her up. "Mommy, Mama, wake up." Masami shook Cynder a little. "Masami, leave your mother alone. She needs to rest."said Spyro. Masami left Cynder alone and went to Spyro. Spyro picked her up and carried her out of the room and they together went to the dining room, leaving Cynder alone in their room. **

**Cynder opened her eyes and saw the room being empty. "How? Why is he back? Why is he back?!" said Cynder to herself. A knock came from the door. "Who is it?" "Hey sis, its me Godith. Your niece and nephew want to see you, along with your brother-in-law." said Godith. 'At least they will cheer me up.' "Come in, door is open." Godith came in along with Mark. Peter and Elanor followed in and ran to Cynder. "Aunt Cynder!" said Peter. Cynder sat up and hugged both Peter and Elanor. "Hey there my little angels, how are you two doing?" Cynder looked at Godith her sister. She hasn't changed a bit. Mark however was different. Mark's hair was short but he had dragon wings, spikes, eyes, and tail. She never seen him like this. "Uhhh Mark, why are you like this?" asked Cynder. "Well I change quickly in this world and you know how I have power levels." said Mark. "Oh yes I forgot about that. At least you look nice." said Cynder with a smile. "Thank you, sis. How are you and your family feeling?"asked Mark. "Oh we are doing alright. I just feel a little sick." 'What the & am I saying to them? I aught to tell them that there is some dragon that I know who is here and is looking for me.' thought Cynder. "Who is looking for you, Cynder?" asked Mark. Cynder was shocked to hear that Mark just said. "What the? How did you find out?" asked Cynder with shock. "I can read people's minds and thoughts. What you expect me to be some guy who just takes guesses?" "No, its just that...Oh forget it. I have a problem that I don't want Spyro to find out. Promise me that all four of you don't tell about Spyro this. If he finds out he will be furious." "Cross my heart and hope to die." said Mark. "You know me I keep promises." said Godith. "Don't worry Aunt Cynder, we will keep quite." said Elanor. Peter made a 'close his mouth and throw the key away' look.**

"**Thank you, all of you. You see there is this gray dragon with red wings, hair, and underbelly that I once knew and now he is here at the Palace. I don't want him to find me. If he does all Hell would break loose." said Cynder with a worried voice. "Who is this dragon Aunt Cynder?" asked Peter. "This dragon was my former boyfriend. His name is Wryaach. He and I met when I was evil, under the Dark Master's powers. He and I were in love. He cared about me and always helped me. I loved him so much but every time we had the night for ourselves I was summoned. We wanted to mate 3 times, but we always had the moment spoiled. I always hated that and I decided to leave the Dark Army and spend the rest of my time with him. Little did I know that the Dark Master was watching me and that when he found us, he separated me from him. The Dark Master was furious and he punished me. He whipped me, tortured me, and made me more evil. He made me feel no love for anything. I later on found out that I was to never see Wryaach ever again other wise the Dark Master would kill me and Wryaach. We met one last time and I said good bye to him and we hadn't seen each other since. I thought that he was dead after I was released from my evil self and that is why I am with Spyro now forever. I don't want to leave Spyro or hurt him. If Wryaach is to find out that I am here living in the Palace, he will find me and he will try and make me his love again." Cynder finished her story and cried. Godith, Peter, Elanor tried their best to comfort Cynder. Mark had a serious look on him. "Where did Spyro and Masami go?" asked Mark. "I think they went to the dining room. Oh my God, that is where I saw Wryaach!" panicked Cynder. Mark left the room and headed straight to the dining room. Before Cynder could go, she grabbed her stomach and gasped. "What's wrong?" asked Godith. "AHH! I think I am going to lay the egg right now!" "I don't think you are going to lay an egg." said Godith. Cynder began screaming in pain.**


	3. Spyro and Wryaach Meet

**Chapter 2-(Spyro and Wryaach Meet)**

**Spyro was at the dining room with his daughter, Masami. They both noticed a large group of female dragons in a certain area. Spyro wondered why were they all together. Spyro got his breakfast along with Masami. Together they sat down near the group. Spyro continued to look at them still wondering why. He then heard a voice. "Ladies please, I will meet all of you later. Let me finish eating my breakfast and then we can all hang out." The group then subsided and Spyro saw Wryaach. Spyro looked at Wryaach and couldn't believe how he looked. 'No wonder the girls liked him.' thought Spyro. When all of the girls were gone, Wryaach gave out a sigh and spoke."Jesus, why do they surround me instead of some other guy." Spyro gave out a small laugh and turned his attention to his daughter. Masami was having trouble trying to eat since she hasn't been able to eat by herself. Spyro watched her try and eat. She tried cutting the steak that she is having for breakfast, but she couldn't. "Daddy, won't you please help me cut this steak. I can't do it." said Masami. "Certainly, sweety." Spyro cut the steak for Masami and Masami ate her breakfast easily. **

**Wryaach, who was still sitting a few feet away from them, turned and looked at Spyro and Masami. "Say aren't you Spyro?"asked Wryaach. Spyro looked at Wryaach. "Yes my name is Spyro. What do you want?" "Didn't you get rid of the Dark Master?" asked Wryaach. "Well I did but with some help." "Wow I'm impressed. My name is Wryaach." He stuck out his hand to shake Spyro's hand. Spyro shook Wryaach's hand. "It is an honor to finally meet you Spyro. I traveled all over this world looking for you. I wanted to thank you for getting rid of the Dark Master." said Wryaach. "No problem friend, that was what I had to do in the first place." "What do you mean?" asked Wryaach. "I found out that my father, Falzar, was taken over by the Dark Master. I trained with Mark the Dragonlord and together we got rid of the Dark Master and saved my father." "Wow I must say that is one adventure that you had. I am just glad that you guys got rid of him. Now I can continue what I was doing for all these years."said Wryaach with a smile. "Oh and what is that?" asked Spyro "I can finally be reunited with my long lost love and together we can live forever." Before Spyro could ask Wryaach who was he looking for, Mark came. "Oh hey Mark, where have you been?" Mark took a quick look at Wryaach and the looked back at Spyro. "I visited your wife with my kids. She is doing alright. She asked me to come and get you. She says its important."said Mark. "Oh ok then. Well it was nice meeting you Wryaach, I wish you luck on your quest to find your love and I hope that we will meet again." said Spyro. "It was nice meeting you too." Spyro shook Wryaach's hand and they left. **


	4. The Newborn

**Chapter 3-(The Newborn)**

**Spyro, Masami, and Mark were together walking back to their room. Masami was resting on Mark's shoulders. She was playing around with Mark's hair. "So Mark, how is everything?" "Ah well everything is alright for now even though there really is nothing to do in this world." said Mark. "Yeah I agree with you, but I got something to ask, why did you like, ask me to come with you?"asked Spyro. Mark took a deep breathe and sighed. "Well when I left the room I heard Cynder screaming that she is giving birth." "Giving birth?! Why are we walking come on let's go!!" Spyro started running. "Ayeyeye, your father always rushes these days. Hold on Masami."said Mark. Mark ran and caught up with Spyro easily with Masami clutching his neck, holding on tight. "Come on you slowpoke, you can run faster than that." said Mark sarcastically. "Race yeah there!" shouted Spyro. In a flash Mark went off and was already on the top floor. Spyro was only on the 1st floor. "You lose." smiled Mark. 'Show off.' thought Spyro. Spyro flew to the top floor and landed next to Mark. "You and your running. Don't you ever slow down?" asked Spyro. "Nope." said Mark who laughed a little. Masami was laughing a lot. "Hehehehe, that was fun Uncle! Can we do it again?" "Later Masami, right now we have to see how your mother is doing." Just as they were about to open the door, the door opened and Godith came out. "Oh what a surprise to see you three here. I was about to look for you guys. Guess I won't have to. Spyro go get your mother and father. Get Ignitus and Ember as well and tell them to come. "I'll do it since Spyro will take a while to get everyone." Spyro grinned at him. "Uhhh no offense but really you take a while." Mark was off in a flash. 10 seconds later he came back with Falzar, Elva, Ember, and Ignitus. "There better be a good reason for you to explain why you brought us all here. I have to hurry and get back to teaching." said Ignitus. "Oh yes there is a good reason, come in." **

**As they entered the room, they heard a small cry coming from the bed. Cynder was there but she was holding something. Spyro rushed to Cynder and saw her holding a small purple dragon in her arms. Cynder was sweating and she was breathing hard. "Cynder, did you give birth to our next child?" asked Spyro. "Yes Spyro I did, and say hello to your son." smiled Cynder. "Our son? Cynder I am so happy!" Spyro hugged Cynder and kissed her. "Spyro don't forget our little newborn. Here, hold him. You should come up with a name now." Spyro took the small purple dragon that Cynder was holding in her arms. Spyro looked at his newborn son. He was so cute. Spyro gave out a small laugh. "He is so cute. I think I will name him Wagner. What do you think Cynder?" Cynder was not answering. "Cynder? Are you awake?"asked Mark. "Is she dead?" asked Elva. Mark placed two fingers on Cynder's neck. "No, she has a pulse." Everyone gave out a sigh of relief. "She is just tired after spending some painful minutes giving birth to a son, Wagner. She will wake up don't worry." said Mark. Wagner cooed a little and rubbed his hands against Spyro's fingers. They all got close to Spyro and watched Wagner move around in Spyro's arms. "Aw look how cute he is. If only I had a camera to take a picture of this moment." said Godith. Elva tickled Wagner's nose and watched as Wagner slapped himself on the nose. They all laughed and each of them took turns holding Wagner, the newborn purple dragon. "Once more I don't have to wait ten generations just to see another Purple dragon being born into this world." said Ignitus. "That is what you said last time when we had Spyro." said Falzar. "Haha, yes that is true. Even I remember that day." said Ignitus. They all left the room while Cynder rested quietly.**


	5. Happy Results

**Chapter 4-(Happy Results)**

**Spyro, Wagner, Masami, Ignitus, Ember, Flame, Elva, Falzar, Mark and Godith all went to another room were they continued to talk and play around with Masami and Wagner. Mark then asked Elva. "How much longer till you lay your egg or give birth to your child?" "I think I have another week till I lay or give birth to our next child." said Elva. "Oh, I can't wait to see if I will have a brother or sister." said Spyro. "Spyro darling, you will see soon enough."said Elva. "But I am so eager to know." said Spyro. "Do you really want to know Spyro if you will have a brother or sister?" asked Mark. "Yes I really do." "Ok then let me change my vision and allow me to look." Mark closed his eyes and in a minute his vision changed. He was able to see what Elva had inside her. "Well it looks like that you will be giving birth, to twins!!" said Mark with surprise. Everyone couldn't believe it. Elva was going to have twins. "OH Falzar, can't you believe it that we are going to have twins!!" said Elva with much joy. "I know that dear, I can't believe it too!! How about you son?" "I am thrilled to hear that mom is going to have twins! What will they be?" asked Spyro. Mark looked again. "Take a wild guess." said Mark. "One boy and one girl?"said Spyro. "Yep." Elva screamed out with excitement. "I can't believe it!! I'll give birth to twins!! One boy and one girl!!" Elva hugged Falzar and Spyro. Spyro was overjoyed to hear about his mother having twins and that they are both boy and girl. Spyro has never felt so happy before in his life. **


	6. Confrontation

**Chapter 5-(Confrontation) **

**Two days have past by, and Elva was still overjoyed about her having twins. Cynder finally woke up, and was glad to hear about Elva and the twins. Cynder was also glad that Spyro picked a good name for their son and that he is already signed up for school. "Oh Spyro I am just glad that we now have a son. I am also glad that I will now actually be an aunt to your brother and sister. I just wonder what will they name them?" "I don't Cynder, but let's worry about that next week. Let us all go together as family and eat." said Spyro with a smile. "Yes that sounds like a lovely idea." smiled Cynder. Spyro woke up Masami and Cynder carried Wagner who was still sleeping. Together they all went to the dining room to eat. **

**In the dining room, many of the other dragons surrounded them and they were all looking at Wagner, their newborn purple son. They got many comments from the other dragons telling them of how adorable Wagner looked and how he looked more like Spyro. After an hour of being congratulated and having the other dragons look at their newborn son, things went back to normal and they finally were able to eat. "Jeez we never had so many people around us before. I think that maybe I will stay and take care of Wagner this time, while you go and stretch your legs out." said Spyro. "I know Spyro, my legs feel like they are dead and I can hardly move them. At least you will take care of the children now." smiled Cynder. Cynder kissed Spyro, Masami, and Wagner. "Now you two be good to your father while mommy stretches her legs out." "Ok mom." said Masami. She smiled and watched them leave the dining room. **

**Cynder got up and stretched as much as she could. 'Oh yeah, this feels so good, stretching out. God my legs feel like they can't move.'thought Cynder. "Hello Cynder, remember me?" Cynder was scared out of her wits. She slowly turned and saw Wryaach standing behind her. "W-Wryaach!! What are you doing here?!" asked Cynder with surprise. "I am here to bring you back." smiled Wryaach. "B-Back?" Cynder was confused about what he said. "Yes, back to your former glory, back to me. I know you remember, my love." Cynder did remember. Those lovely times they have spent together. "I do remember, but what do you mean to my former glory?"asked Cynder. Wryaach gave Cynder a smile. "You know how you looked and how you acted back then. I want to make you my queen again." "Oh Wryaach I remember everything, but I-I-I really cannot be with you again." Wryaach's smile disappeared. "Why won't you come back to me? I thought that we will always be together no matter what. You even said that." said Wryaach. "I know I did Wryaach, but I have fallen for someone else. After all these years I thought that you were dead. I thought that I lost you forever." Cynder lowered her head down to the ground and cried softly. She felt Wryaach hugging her. "Don't worry my love, we will be together again no matter what." "Oh Wryaach, I am so sorry but we just can't." said Cynder. "Why can't we be together again, my love? Why?" "Wryaach, I-I-I am married to Spyro. I have two kids already, I had such a hard time when we were split up. I am so sorry for..." Before she could finish, she felt her neck being squeezed by Wryaach. "W-W-W-Wryaach. W-W-What are you doing?!" Cynder could hardly breathe. She looked directly into Wryaach's eyes and saw anger. "You will come back to me. You will break up with Spyro and come back to me. I will do anything to bring you back to me!" said Wryaach angerly. Cynder was gasping for air, she was about to pass out when Wryaach let go of her. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. Wryaach whispered into her ear. "You will return to me. Don't try and run away, you will be found." said Wryaach coldly. "I will see you later..." Wryaach kissed Cynder. "...darling." Wryaach turned and left Cynder. Cynder got up and started to weep. She turned around just to see Spyro standing before her.**


	7. The Truth

**Chapter 6-(The Truth)**

**Cynder gasped in horror when she saw Spyro standing behind her. 'Did he see all of this? Please tell me that he didn't see all of this.'thought Cynder. Spyro had an angry look on his face. "Spyro I can explain."said Cynder. Spyro slapped her across the face hard leaving a scratch along her face. Cynder was terrified. Spyro never hurt her before. "Why wasn't I told about this?!"shouted Spyro. Cynder couldn't answer. She felt Spyro grab her arm and they went to a more private place. When they did, Spyro threw Cynder against the wall, Cynder was still crying. Spyro spoke in a calm voice. "Now tell me, why wasn't I told of this before?" asked Spyro. "I-I-I-I didn't want you to know." cried Cynder. "How stupid can you be? If you were to tell me of this earlier, then we won't be having this conversation right?"asked Spyro. "Y-Y-Yes." "Now you better tell me or else I will beat you. I am not joking." said Spyro with a serious voice. Cynder felt Spyro's hot breathe and she knew that he really meant it. Cynder told Spyro everything about her and Wryaach. Everything about what they did and how many times they tried to mate. After she was done telling her story to Spyro about Wryaach, she looked into Spyro's eye and saw rage. She thought that he was going to scream at her and beat her. "I will deal with you later."said Spyro in a cold voice. Spyro left Cynder weeping and went to find Wryaach. Cynder continued to weep until Masami came and tried comforting her mother. "Mommy, don't cry. We will be there for you no matter what. Everything will be alright." said Masami. "No my dear angel, nothing will be alright, now that Wryaach is back , Spyro is going to try and kill him. He will deal with me later. Oh my God, I must tell Spyro not to fight!" Cynder ran after Spyro.**

**Spyro didn't care about what would happen, he wanted Wryaach dead. 'That guy better keep his evil hands of my wife. If he doesn't I will kill him.'thought Spyro. Spyro found Wryaach at the main entrance of the Palace. Wryaach turned around and saw Spyro with an angry face. "Oh Spyro, didn't expect you to be here. What's with the angry face?" Spyro grabbed hold of Wryaach and threw him to the wall. "What the hell is your problem?" asked Wryaach feeling mistreated. "You want to know what my problem is? It's you. You stay away from my family and wife, otherwise there will be trouble." Wryaach knew that Spyro has found out about him and Cynder. "If I don't, what will you do?" "I will make sure that you will have the beating of your life and that you die!"shouted Spyro. Spyro's eyes were red as Hell's Fire. Cynder caught up with Spyro. "Spyro! Please don't do this!!" begged Cynder. "Cynder I told you that I will deal with you later." said Spyro. Wryaach took the advantage and punched Spyro in the mouth, breaking his jaw. Spyro staggered back and felt blood coming out of his mouth. Wryaach then swept his tail under Spyro's feet. Spyro fell down and landed on his wing. Wryaach held him in a choke position. "No one speaks to me like that. I don't give a damn what you say. I will get Cynder back, and you will have to go look for someone else."said Wryaach coldly. He squeezed Spyro's neck even tighter. "Wryaach!! Stop it please!!" begged Cynder. Cynder looked at Spyro and saw his eyes roll back into his head. He was almost dead. "If you kill him then I will never love you again."said Cynder. Wryaach let go of Spyro as he coughed and gasped for air. Wryaach turned his attention and looked at Cynder. "I won't kill him darling. It is your decision to choose who you want to spend the rest of your life with." said Wryaach with a smile and kissed Cynder. He noticed the scratch that was on Cynder's face. "Oh my, did he do this to you?" asked Wryaach. "Y-yes but please don't hurt him!"cried Cynder. Instead Wryaach ran his hand over the scratch, said some ancient words, and the scratch healed up. "I won't. I will see you two later."said Wryaach. Wryaach turned around and left the Palace. **

**Cynder ran to Spyro and got down next to him. He was bleeding badly and he was unconscious. "Spyro! Spyro please wake up!!" Cynder shook Spyro and Spyro mumbled. "I am so sorry for everything. I should've told you about Wryaach." Cynder cried and rested her head on Spyro's chest. She heard someone run to them. She turned to see Mark with a worried look. "Let me guess. Spyro found out and that he went to confront Wryaach but it got out of hand right?"asked Mark. Cynder nodded her head and continued to cry. "Hey Cynder, don't cry. Spyro will be alright and so will you. I'm just worried what his reaction will be when he wakes up." said Mark. Mark picked Spyro up and carried him to his room. Cynder was next to him all the way and couldn't stop crying**


	8. An Evil Plan

**Chapter 7-(An Evil Plan)**

**While Spyro was recovering, Wryaach returned to his lair. He looked at the sky and began to cry. 'What have I done? I have started a war between me and Spyro. Not only that, if I do anything to Spyro, she would never love me again. I don't want to lose her.' thought Wryaach. Wryaach thought of many ways on how to get Cynder back. He came up with an idea that he will know will satisfy him. "A love potion. Why didn't I think of that before. Who cares, I must make this love potion and give it to Cynder. She will love me forever and that once Spyro finds out it will be too late. She would tell me to get rid of Spyro and that she will love me forever! This is one good evil love plan." said Wryaach to himself. He left the mouth of the cave and went inside. He looked around for a book on powerful love potions. He found one and opened the book to the love potion that will make Cynder love him forever. He read what the materials were needed and left his lair to go get the ingredients. After two hours, he came back, and began to work on the potion. "It's a good thing that I learned potions class. I at least I will know what to do and not screw this one up." said Wryaach. Little did he know that a small golden dragonfly was watching and heard everything. 'Oh man this is not good. I must tell Mark and the others about this.' thought Sparx. Sparx left Wryaach's lair and flew straight to the Palace.**


	9. Questions, Answers, and Chaos

**Chapter 8-(Questions, Answers, and Chaos)**

**Back at the Palace, Spyro woke up after having his jaw broken and being unconscious for about 10 hours, from Wryaach. Spyro tried to talk but he couldn't. 'What the? Is my jaw broken?' thought Spyro. Spyro heard the door open and in came Cynder. She was carrying Masami, and Wagner. Spyro had mixed emotions about Cynder. He felt sorry for what happened to her, yet he loved her. He was also mad at her that she hadn't told him about Wryaach. He had no idea what to tell Cynder. "Hey dad, how are you feeling?" asked Masami. Spyro pointed to his mouth and Masami knew that his jaw was broken. Cynder handed Spyro a pad and pencil so that he could tell them what he was trying to say. Spyro looked into Cynder's eyes and saw sadness, fear, love, and hate. Spyro knew that she was sad for what happened to him and that she still loved him after what has just happened. Yet she feared that Spyro might hurt her again. Spyro didn't know why she had hate in her eyes. Spyro wrote on the pad "Are you ok?" "Yes Spyro I am alright. I forgive you for what you did to me. I knew that I should've told you earlier instead of you having to find out this way." said Cynder with a sad face. "Do you still love me?" wrote Spyro. "Spyro you know that I still love you. I will always love you. See I am wearing the necklace you gave me 4 years ago." Spyro looked at Cynder's chest and she indeed was wearing the necklace that he got for her. Spyro thought about the next question he was going to ask to Cynder. He had to ask. "Do you still love Wryaach after all of these years?" Spyro saw Cynder's eyes fill up with tears. "Oh Spyro, I do not know. I have mixed feelings for the both of you. Wryaach was the first one that I loved, but after we got separated, I thought that he was dead. Then after you freed me, I met you and we loved each other since. We already have two kids. I cannot leave you for Wryaach. Wryaach loved me for who I was back then. Slim, evil, sexy, you get the idea. I don't want to be slim nor evil. I will be with you forever." Cynder hugged and kissed Spyro. Spyro hugged and kissed back. "Daddy when you will be able to talk?"asked Masami. Spyro wrote down. "I don't know. Soon I hope." **

**Soon a small golden light came flying into the room. "Sparx is that you?"asked Cynder. "Yes it's me good old Sparx. Listen no time for happy reunions, we got a serious problem. I heard some gray male dragon talking to himself about making a love potion and giving it to you!" said Sparx breathlessly. "Wryaach is making a love potion for Cynder?" wrote Spyro. "Yeah man no joke. He is making the strongest one and that he said that after Cynder drinks it, he will kill you because Cynder won't care about you and she will only care about Wryaach!" shouted Sparx. Cynder fell to the floor and started crying. "Did I say something wrong again?" asked Sparx. Spyro shook his head no, he went to Cynder and tried to comfort her. Cynder buried her head into Spyro's arms and was blaming herself for everything. "It's all my fault! I wished that I never met Wryaach! I just want to this to end!! I won't live like this anymore!!"cried Cynder. "Oh this is not good." said Sparx. Spyro looked at Sparx with a confused look. **

"**AH CYNDER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Sparx. Spyro turned around and saw Cynder with a knife, pointed at her chest. She wanted to kill herself and end all of this. Spyro launched at her and held her arm that had the knife. "Let go! I don't want to live like this anymore!!"cried Cynder. Masami then helped her father and Wagner started to cry loudly. "I will go get help!!" said Sparx. Sparx flew out the room and came back with Godith. "Cynder! NO!!" Godith ran to Cynder and tried taking the knife out of her hand. Cynder wouldn't budge. "Cynder, I am sorry for doing this." said Godith. Godith twisted and broke Cynder's hand. The knife dropped and Cynder screamed out in pain. Mark then came running into the room. "What's going on?"asked Mark. "Cynder wanted to end her life. Saying that she couldn't live like this anymore." said Sparx. They watched as Cynder got back up. Cynder lifted her tail and pointed at her head. "I am so sorry Spyro." cried Cynder. Mark saw her tail, grabbed it and broke it. Cynder screamed in more pain. "What was that for?" said Godith. "Don't you ever forget that a dragon can still kill itself with its tail." said Mark. Masami was crying and so was Wagner, just as Elva rushed in with Falzar. Elva saw them crying and she comforted them. "It's ok my sweet little angels. Mommy just had troubled thoughts. Mark pulled Cynder to the bed and then a couple of clicks were heard. Cynder was chained to her bed. "Is this really necessary?" asked Falzar. "Listen if someone tried killing themselves two time already within a minute, then yeah it is necessary." said Mark.**

**Cynder was still crying in pain. Spyro and Godith tried comforting her but she kept on crying. "Can you try and tell us why you wanted to end your life?" asked Falzar. "I might as well answer that." said Sparx. They all listened to Sparx about Wryaach and his evil love plan. "Oh I am so going to kill Wryaach when I see him." said Godith. "Now now Godith, hold on. This ain't your decision, but rather Cynder's." said Falzar. "Cynder who do you want to be with forever?" asked Elva. Cynder who was still crying, looked at them all and said. "I don't know." Spyro nearly had a heart attack when she said that. He quickly wrote down. "But you said you wanted to be with me forever!!" "I have no idea who I want to be with now. I want to be alone. All of you please leave!" cried Cynder. They all left the room and left Cynder, chained, and crying. **


	10. The Love Potion

**Chapter 9-(The Love Potion)**

**Cynder was crying herself to sleep in her room while the rest were thinking of what they would do if Wryaach returns with the love potion of his. Spyro couldn't come up of an idea of how to stop Wryaach or his love potion. Spyro went to the library and looked up anti-love potions. He couldn't find an antidote for the strongest love potion. 'If Cynder drinks it, I will lose her forever. I better make sure that she doesn't drink it. But how will I notice when the love potion is added into Cynder's drink?' thought Spyro. Spyro closed the book and left the library to meet with the others.**

**Meanwhile, at Wryaach's lair, the love potion was finally ready. "Finally, after nearly a day's work, the love potion is ready. Now all I have to do is add this to Cynder's drink and wait for Cynder to come to me. AHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Wryaach evilly. He left his lair and flew to the Palace. 'I better not been seen by Spyro or his friends.'thought Wryaach. He went into the Palace and made his way into the kitchen that served the food and drinks to Spyro, Cynder, Ignitus, Godith, Mark, Elva, Falzar, Ember, Sparx, Masami, and Wagner. He asked one of the servants about which flagon was Cynder's. "Why do you want to know?"asked the servant. "I have something that will cheer her up." He pulled out the potion that he had with him. "It is a good sweet taste that will make her feel happy. You wouldn't mind if added this?" "I don't mind. After all she is having a hard time now a days."said the servant. So Wryaach added the love potion to Cynder's flagon and the servant left to get the others their food. 'What a sucker. Spyro will never know what's coming. Along with the others.'thought Wryaach. He left the kitchen and went to the dining room where the others were and sat a few tables across from them. **


	11. UH OH

**Chapter 10-(UH OH...)**

**Mark went back to get Cynder. While he was in her room, unchaining Cynder, Cynder asked Mark. "Mark what will happen if I do manage to drink Wryaach's love potion, will you be able to help me?" Mark looked at Cynder with a happy face. "Well don't you worry. I will make sure that you will love Spyro not Wryaach." Cynder leaned forward and kissed Mark in the mouth. Mark was a little shocked. "Uhh I said Spyro, not me." Cynder laughed a little. "Come on, be mature, were family now. Won't you heal my hand and tail, brother?" Mark blushed a little but he healed Cynder's tail and hand that were broken. "Let's go meet up with the rest and hope that you don't drink his love potion." said Mark. They both went to the dining room and met with the rest.**

**Cynder sat next to Spyro and Mark sat next to Godith. "Hey Cynder how are you feeling?"wrote Spyro. "I feel a little better, I just hope that I won't drink Wryaach's love potion." said Cynder with a worried voice. "Don't you worry about that sis, We will make sure that you won't." said Godith. Little did they know that Wryaach was watching from a few tables away. He was smiling evilly. "Hehehe, that is what you guys think." What Wryaach didn't know was that Wagner was learning to walk and that he heard everything and saw Wryaach a few tables away. Wagner knew that he had to tell his mother about this. "Hey where is Wagner?" asked Cynder. "I see him. I'll get him." said Ember. Ember was Spyro's cousin so Wagner was pretty much her cousin too. Ember got up and spotted Wagner walking slowly towards them. "Aww look at that, Wagner is learning to walk." Everyone turned and saw Wagner walking towards them. Cynder and Spyro were overjoyed to see their son walking towards them. "There you are cousin. Don't wonder off from us again." said Ember. Ember brought back Wagner to Cynder and Wagner was mumbling. "Are you trying to say something son?" wrote Spyro. Wagner looked and saw Wryaach. Wryaach gave him a scary look that scared Wagner. Wagner turned away and looked at something else. "Guess he won't say a word yet."said Godith. **

**The servants came and gave them delicious food and the drinks. Wryaach from the distance watched the flagon being given to Cynder. 'Drink it my love. I will be waiting.' thought Wryaach. He thought that everything was going fine when he noticed that Cynder wasn't drinking her flagon. Godith was thirsty and she already had 3 cups. "Hey Cynder do you want your flagon?" "No Godith you can have it I am not thirsty." Wryaach watched in horror as Godith drank the flagon that was supposed to be for Cynder. "Ohhhhh, I think I drank a little bit too much." said Godith queasily. "Hey honey you feeling alright?" asked Mark. "Ohhh I feel a little different." said Godith. "UH OH"said Wagner. "Wow, Wagner's first words."said Cynder happily. Wryaach got up calmly and left the dining room. "Hey Godith you alive?"asked Mark. "Wryaach. Where is Wryaach?" "Oh crap."said Sparx. Godith spotted Wryaach and she ran after him. Mark got up and followed. Wryaach turned and saw Godith running towards him with a lovely look. Wryaach started to run. "Wait, where are you going my love?!" shouted Godith. Godith then ran after Wryaach. Mark was shocked. 'So Cynder's drink had the love potion that was supposed to be given to her but now Godith drank it and she is running after Wryaach.' thought Spyro. They looked and saw Mark's hair turning red. "UH OH." said Wagner.**


	12. Cure For Godith

**Chapter 11-(Cure for Godith)**

**Wryaach was running from Godith for more than an hour, while Mark was chasing after them. Mark wanted to kill Wryaach as soon as he saw him but he knew that the time wasn't right for killing. He had to get his wife Godith and cure her from Wryaach's love potion. 'How could I have been so stupid?! I got the Dragonlord's wife chasing after me saying that I am her love. I should've made a back up potion.' thought Wryaach. Wryaach was breathless and could hardly run anymore. He tried to hide from Godith but she found him easily. "There you are my love. Why were you running away from me?"asked Godith in a sexy voice. Wryaach had no where to fun since he was in a bathroom, (how stupid of him to go in there) and that Mark was closing in on them. 'Oh boy I am screwed' thought Wryaach. Godith got more closer to Wryaach and she wrapped her legs around him. "T-T-This is not a good idea to do it in here." said Wryaach nervously. "Yes it is sexy boy, we are in a broken bathroom." said Godith. Wryaach felt Godith running her hand along his chest and down to his crotch. "You know you want me." said Godith in a sexy voice again. Wryaach knew what he had to do, he didn't feel comfortable about this and he screamed out for help. "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME GET THIS CRAZY LADY OFF ME?!" Mark came in and dragged Godith off of Wryaach. Wryaach thought it was the end for him. But instead Mark looked at him and laughed. "You are such an idiot. You should never give love potions to people like that. Otherwise your love will be someone else that you don't want." Godith tried to get back to Wryaach but Mark's superior strength held her back. "You might as well leave right now Wryaach." said Mark. **

**Wryaach left the bathroom and out of the Palace and back to his lair. Meanwhile, Mark was making out with Godith in the broken bathroom. After a few minutes he stopped and asked. "Feeling better honey?" Godith was back to her normal self. "Uhg, what happened?" "Well supposedly, you drank the love potion that Wryaach added to Cynder's drink and that you were chasing him for more than an hour. Good thing he screamed for help, otherwise he would've gotten his ball's cut off by you." said Mark with a smile. "Well I hope he learned a lesson that love potions are never a good idea in a love battle." said Godith. "You might as well change your hair color back to normal now that I am back." said Godith. "Ok then, for you my love." Mark changed his hair color back and they together went back to their room.**


	13. New Arrivals

**Chapter 12-(New Arrivals)**

**A couple of days went by and things were ok. That was until Elva started to feel contraction inside her. "Falzar, go get the others and tell them to hurry. Better yet get Mark and Godith and AHHH!! Tell them to hurry!!" said Elva. She was starting to take deep breathes and began to sweat a lot. Mark arrived with Godith a few seconds later. Then Falzar came back with Spyro, Cynder, Masami, and Wagner. All of them watched as Elva was pushing, breathing, sweating, and giving birth to Spyro's new brother and sister. Elva asked both Falzar and Spyro to come and hold her hand. Falzar held her right hand while Spyro held her left hand. Elva was screaming in pain but she wasn't screaming as loud as Cynder did. "Keep pushing sweety, they are almost out." said Falzar. "Come on mom, you can do it. I know you can." wrote Spyro. (His jaw was still broken) Elva continued to push until the first one came out. It was crying softly and had a beautiful white scale body. Godith looked at it and said. "It's a girl." Elva, Falzar, and Spyro smiled and took turns holding their newly beloved daughter and sister. "It's not over yet." said Elva with deep breathes. She screamed once more in pain as she gave birth to the next one. The next one cried only a little. Mark looked at it and said. "It's definitely a boy." However, this one was different. His scales were black. "Oh I just hope that he won't be evil." said Falzar. Mark looked at the black male dragon and looked at it harder. "What is he doing?" wrote Spyro. "I am trying to find out his personality. What he will be." Mark closed his eyes and placed his hand on the black dragon's head. He was quietly reading his future. After two minutes of silent, Mark opened his eyes. "Well?" asked Godith. "It seems that he is by far the most kindest dark dragon that I have ever seen in this world. He will be tough looking and when it comes to being friends with him, the friends will get a surprise. He will be also be kind, caring and loyal to his family. I must say you have a beautiful son." said Mark with a smile.**

**Mark handed the black male dragon to Elva. Elva was already holding her daughter, but she had room in her arms and her son in. "Oh these two are so adorable. What do you think we shall name them?" asked Elva. "Let's see what Spyro has to say or write about. Son, what do you think we should name your younger brother?"asked Falzar. Spyro thought about a name for a while and then he got one that struck him well. Spyro wrote down the name 'Raven.' "Raven, what a lovely name for a black dragon." said Godith. "Now son, what do you think would be a good name for your younger sister?" asked Falzar. Spyro thought about it but he couldn't think of a good girl name. "I don't know. Ask someone else dad." wrote Spyro. "Oh I know just the perfect name for her. Lumina." said Cynder. "How beautiful. It really matches Cynder. What does it mean though?" "I remember when I was looking up for some names in the library and I read that Lumina means kind, caring, powerful, tough, and of course beautiful. Holds some Mystery about herself though, but I don't mind." said Cynder with a smile. "Oh what will we have ever done without you." wrote Spyro. Cynder giggled a little and she kissed Spyro. **

**They spent the rest of the day, holding each the two newborns and having fun with them. Spyro was glad that he had a brother and a sister that will look up to him. He is also glad that no one misjudged his younger brother by his looks. He felt more happier then ever before. In one month, his wife gave birth to their new son, and his mom gave birth to his new brother and sister. His family was getting bigger and bigger with each passing minute. He was glad that everything was alright and that they both had a good future in them.**


	14. Info about the Characters, Story and

_**Information on the Characters and Story and Author's Notes.**_

**(Skip this if you don't want to read about what the hell is going on and who are the characters and read what I have to say. Just skip this if you hate something like this. xD Lol)**

**Well this is my first time adding some author's notes on my stories, but I have to do this anyways since a couple of people are confused at who is who and what the hell is going on. So I will make this short.**

_**The Characters**_

**Spyro: Spyro is a rare purple dragon that was born on the year of the dragon once every ten generations. He is married to Cynder and has two kids.**

**Cynder: Cynder is a dark dragon and is the wife of Spyro and they are about the same age. She was once under the Dark Master's evil powers but was freed from Spyro. They later on got close together fell in love, got busy, got married and had some kids. She has a sister, Godith.**

**Falzar: Falzar is the father of Spyro and is also a purple dragon. He is happily married to Elva and has three kids. He was taken over by the Dark Master's evil powers but was saved from Spyro, Mark and Godith.**

**Elva: Elva is the mother of Spyro. She is a twilight dragon and she is happily married to Falzar, has three kids and is proud of Spyro her oldest son and child.**

**Mark: Mark is a human being from another dimension and world. He is 15 billion years old and is a Dragonlord. He is happily married to Godith who is 5 billion years old and together they have more than 552 children.**

**Godith: Godith is a dark female dragon who is married to Mark the Dragonlord. They have been together through many tough times and have always loved each other. She has a sister, Cynder.**

**Wryaach: Wryaach is Cynder's former boyfriend. They met when Cynder was under the Dark Master's evil Powers. They got separated and Wryaach does everything he can to get Cynder back.**

**Masami: Masami is the daughter of Spyro and Cynder. She is a ice dragon with beautiful scales that shine like a glittering jewel**

**Wagner: Wagner is the son of Spyro and Cynder. He is also a rare purple dragon like Spyro and Falzar. **

**Sparx: Sparx is Spyro's sidekick since the day they were born. These two are like brothers and they always look out for each other. He usually talks a lot. I mean A Lot.**

**Ignitus: Ignitus is an old fire dragon elder and is Spyro's Godfather. He has a daughter, Ember. **

**Ember: Ember is Spyro cousin and is the daughter of Ignitus**

**Flame: Flame is Ember's son.**

**Peter: Peter is Mark and Godith's son**

**Elanor: Elanor is Mark and Godith's daughter**

**Raven: Raven is a black dragon and is Spyro's younger brother.**

**Lumina: Lumina is a white dragon and is Spyro's younger sister.**

_**Information about the Story**_

**Cynder's former boyfriend returns and he is trying his best to get Cynder back to him. Cynder however is shocked to see him being alive after all of these years. She wants to go back to him, but now that she is with Spyro, married and has two kids already, she has a tough decision to make. Either leave Wryaach forever and live with Spyro, or leave Spyro and her family and live with Wryaach forever.**

_**Author's Notes**_

**All I have to say is that, this is a tough story for me to type up. Much more harder then _T.L.O.S The Dark Master's Returns_ and _T.L.O.S Rise of the Dragons. _If anything, I'll do my best on this story and it will take me a while to get this done. So bear with me.**


	15. Nightmare

**Chapter 13-(Nightmare)**

**Two long months went by, and life couldn't get any better. Wagner was able to speak well, Masami was finally able to eat by herself, Raven learned to walk and talk, and Lumina also learned to walk and talk. Spyro's jaw was finally healed up and he was able to talk again. Cynder hasn't thought about Wryaach. Mark was turning more and more into a dragon. Godith was always playing around with the kids, Masami, Raven, Lumina, Peter, Elanor, and Wagner. Ember left the palace with her family. Ignitus was still teaching. Sparx still wouldn't shut up about what has happened to Godith two months ago. Life was good no matter and Wryaach hasn't been seen. It was all going swell that was what everyone thought. It wasn't long until Cynder started to have nightmares. **

**Cynder was dreaming that her kids were all grown up and that they were able to go out of the Palace and go to fields and hunt for food themselves. She was dreaming that she was with them when tragedy struck. "MOM!!" yelled out Masami. Cynder rushed to Masami and Wagner, only to find them held hostage by Wryaach. "No Wryaach please don't hurt them! They are still young!" said Cynder with worry. "I know that. I won't kill them unless you join me. Come back to me my love. If you don't, you can say good-bye to your kids forever." said Wryaach coldly, with an evil smile. "P-Please! Leave them out of this!!" cried Cynder. "I will if you come back to me." said Wryaach. "But I don't want to be with you again!" "Say good-bye to your dearest loved ones." Wryaach cut both of Masami's and Wagner's throats. Cynder screamed and cried out and ran to them. She grabbed them both before they fell to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WHY?! YOU MONSTER!! WHY?!" she yelled out. "Because I love you." said Wryaach calmly. "I #& HATE YOU!! YOU #& SON OF A #!! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!!" screamed Cynder. She felt something shaking her and she woke up. **

**Cynder was drenched in sweat and breathing hard. "CYNDER?! Are you alright? My God, you were screaming, yelling 'I hate you', crying, heck almost everything." said Spyro. Cynder looked around and saw Masami and Wagner looking at her. "Is everything alright mother?"asked Wagner. Cynder started crying harder then ever before. Wagner, Masami, and Spyro got close to Cynder and they tried their best to calm her down. "Hey come on Cynder, stop crying and try and explain what to us what happened." said Spyro. A knock came from the door. "Is everything alright in there? Anyone got hurt?"said Falzar. "No dad, Cynder just had a bad dream. I have never seen her cry this much before." Cynder cried even more and louder. "Shhhh, you will wake the others up." "Too late." said Mark. He was standing on the balcony along with Godith, Elanor, Peter and Sparx. "Cynder, oh my sweet young sister what happened to you?" Godith hugged Cynder as much as she could but that still didn't help. Godith then started to sing in an ancient language and Cynder quite down and soon stopped. "What did you just sing?" asked Sparx. "It's a lullaby song that I learned in ancient language. It works most of the time." Godith looked back at Cynder and saw her resting peacefully in her arms. "Hey, Sis, are you awake?"asked Godith. "Yes." Cynder spoke softly. "Can you explain to us what has happened in your nightmare?" "It's better off it Wagner and Masami didn't hear about this." said Cynder quietly. "Oh my, I know what this is. Oh Cynder, I feel so sorry for you. When will he ever leave you alone?" said Godith. "When I kill that son of a &." said Cynder coldly. "Uncle Mark, what dream is mommy talking about?" asked Masami. "Uhhhhh, oooooooo, this, uhhh, might be hard for me to explain." said Mark. "Still can you tell us?" asked Wagner. "This I might as well regret but heck, come we need to talk privately." Wagner and Masami followed Mark to the balcony. Mark got close to them and spoke quietly. "Your mother had a nightmare of you two...being...killed by Wryaach." Wagner was crying softly and Mark hugged him. "Don't worry little guy, as long as I am here, pardon my language but, that the dumb# mother&# won't lay a finger on you guys. Masami had tears in her eyes. "W-Why won't he leave mommy alone?!" cried Masami. "This I know will be hard for you two to understand. Wryaach thinks that your mother, Cynder, still loves him. Now we all know that she doesn't and that she loves your father, Spyro. But Wryaach thinks differently and he is doing everything he can to make Cynder fall for him. Death threats, nightmares, love potions, etc." said Mark. Masami hugged Mark and she cried in his arms. "When will he be gone forever?" asked Masami. "You know what, I am sick of this. No one is doing & and everyone is crying their eyes out. It's about that someone ends this once and for all." said Mark coldly. **

**Cynder heard Mark, and went to him. "No Mark, you are not finishing this neither are any of you. I am. I have to do this myself. No one else." said Cynder. "Then what the & are you waiting for? A message from Wryaach saying 'Hey Cynder, it's about time you killed me. Meet me at my lair and let's have some fun." said Mark sarcastically. "No. You know it takes time. You even said so yourself." "I know that sis, but sometimes time just seems to be too damn slow and you got to speed it up once in a while." said Mark. "Can we just drop this subject and think about something else?! Jeez!" said Sparx. "No." said Spyro. "Fine, whatever you say Cynder. You will finish this, if you don't, Spyro will, and if Spyro won't, then I will finish it. Ok? Satisfied?" asked Mark. "Fine. Just lets go back to sleep. It's like 3 in the morning." said Godith. They all left quietly and went back to sleep. 'I will finish this. I will kill Wryaach. I don't care what he does. I will never love him again, even if we were the last two dragons on this planet, I still wouldn't have mated with him. I would just kill him.' thought Cynder. She soon fell asleep, thinking about how to kill Wryaach.**


	16. Cynder's Little Secret

**Chapter 14-(Cynder's Little Secret)**

**Note: Contains a couple of gay and sex parts and a little twist.**

**The next day, during school, Cynder spent the entire day on potions class. She wanted to learn how to make potions, and learn to make some death potions. After her day at school, she went to the library and took out more then 20 books about potions. The clerk was a little surprised to see that Cynder was renting the books out. "This is awkward, I don't expect you to check out all of these books. Why?" "I got a score to settle with."said Cynder coldly. "Oh, ok then. Good luck." Cynder left the library with the books. Mark who was nearby was like 'WTF?' Cynder noticed him but she didn't want to talk to him, but she couldn't carry all of the large books. "Mark, do you mind helping me?"asked Cynder. "Not at all. I do not want to know what you are going to do. I don't know and I don't care." 'At least he ain't questioning me about what I am going to do.'thought Cynder. "Where do you want all of this?" asked Mark. "I want them in MY lab. I already got one. I want you to put all of my books there. Don't touch anything." said Cynder. Mark went to Cynder's lab room and placed all of her books in there. 'She said not to touch anything, I might as well look around.' thought Mark. Mark looked around Cynder's lab room and was surprised to see what she has. A book on biology, space, the history of dragons, history of the earth, and much more. What he didn't expect was to find a gay porn magazine under all of them. 'WOAH! That was something that I was NOT to touch or look at! Since when do women look at gay porn magazines?! thought Mark. He gave a shudder and left. **

**He met Cynder who had like 10 bags of bottles. 'She is going to make something that either will kill Wryaach or make a potion that will kill Wryaach but she will make some other things.' thought Mark. "Did you touch anything?" asked Cynder. "No, just looked around." 'And found out what you had underneath all of those books.'thought Mark. Cynder left and Mark couldn't help but follow and watch what she was going to make. 'Either this is a good thing or bad thing to do.'thought Mark. He kept his distance from Cynder and every time she turned around to see if she was being followed, Mark would just simply turn invisible. Cynder went in and Mark followed. He got onto the walls and hanged from there. He had a good view to see what Cynder was doing. 'Watch the first thing she does is take out that gay porn magazine and read it.' thought Mark. As a matter of fact Cynder did and Mark turned away and didn't look. 'Like I am going to see her wet herself from gay porn.' thought Mark. He totally forgot to cover his ears. He couldn't move because Cynder was looking straight at where he was. 'Good thing I am invisible. Just can't believe that I am going to have to hear this. I will just listen a song in my head. I will listen about Fuel by Metallica.' thought Mark. Mark let the music play in his head but he had little attention to what Cynder was saying and doing. When Mark's song finished, he heard Cynder relaxing. 'Finally, she's done.' thought Mark. **

**Mark turned and saw Cynder put away the magazine. She then pulled out something small and looked at it for a long time. "Oh, I can't stop thinking about you." said Cynder to herself. 'She is thinking about who?' thought Mark. Mark crept quietly on the walls until he had a good look at what she was looking at. 'No...Freaking...Way!' thought Mark. Cynder had a small portrait of him. She had a 'In love' look. Mark nearly lost his grip on the wall, but he managed to pull himself back up. 'WTF?! She's in love with me?! How can she be?! I can't be involved with this. Otherwise it will be a triple threat match for Cynder. Winner gets her, losers die.'thought Mark. He then quietly went across the wall and got back onto the floor. As he was preparing to leave, he heard Cynder say to herself. "Oh Mark. You look so sexy. I can't stop thinking about you." 'Holy freaking crap! This is not good!!'thought Mark. The door opened and a servant came with more bottles. Mark vanished and left the room before the door closed, and Cynder hid the small portrait of Mark back into her desk.**

**'Should I or should I not tell Spyro about this. Well obviously I won't, because if do, he will go berserk and try and kill both Wryaach and me, probably Cynder too. I might as well tell Godith all about this. She is the only one that can keep a secret and I always trust her.' thought Mark. So Mark went back to his room and told Godith everything about what he just heard, and saw.**

Author's note: YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU?! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	17. Sisters Confront

**Chapter 15-(Sisters Confront)**

"**She is in love with you?!" shouted Godith with shock. "No really, you think?"said Mark. "But how can she be when she has to worry about Spyro and Wryaach, not you. What are we going to do?"asked Godith. "I got no freaking clue. All I know is that I cannot be seen by Cynder or be near her. I have a feeling she might as well, you know." said Mark. "Yes, yes, I KNOW what you mean. I better go talk to her about this."said Godith. "Either what you are about to do is a good idea or bad idea."said Mark with worry. "Let's just hope it's good."said Godith. **

**Godith left her room and went to the Lab room that Cynder was in. As Godith went in, she heard bottles clanking, bubbling, and Cynder reading to herself the instructions on a death potion for Wryaach. "...cut 1 mushroom Death Cap into pieces and mix it thoroughly for 10 minutes." Cynder heard someone walking down the stairs. She turned and look just to see Godith. "Oh hey sis. What brings you here?"asked Cynder. "Oh I just wanted to see what you are doing and ask you a few questions. Are you making potions for Wryaach?"asked Godith. "Yes I am. I am trying to make one that can kill quickly and quietly. So far, one is in process and the rest were a disaster."said Cynder. "Ok, glad that you are doing this. Just one more question. Are you in love with Mark?" Cynder's happy face turned into a sad one. "Promise that you won't hurt me?" "I promise." "Ok. Godith, I am in love with Mark but I can't explain why I am. I don't even know why I am. Please don't tell Spyro about this. If he does, then he'll be furious and beat me. Oh, Godith I'm so sorry!"cried Cynder. Cynder hugged Godith and cried. "Hey, come on Cynder, don't you worry. There have been lots of girls before that have fallen in love with him before but they soon had found the one true love they desire. I am not mad at you for being in love with him. I just don't want you to, you know."said Godith. "I know, it feels so wrong to be in love with him. I already have a love and I have another one who thinks that I still love him. I don't want Mark to be involved with this. That is why I am trying to make a potion that makes me not fall in love with him."said Cynder. "Now why would you need a silly thing like that? You don't need a potion for that. If anything, just come to me and I will gladly help."smiled Godith. Cynder smiled and went back to work on the potions. "Do you need any help with potions?"asked Godith. "Hmmmm, I don't know, maybe."said Cynder. "I'll help you anyways."said Godith. Together they spent the rest of the day making potions. **


	18. Love Potion 2

**Chapter 16-(Love Potion #2)**

**The next day came by, Godith and Cynder were asleep in the lab. They spent the entire night making potions and finding the one that will kill fast but silently. The door opened to the lab and someone was walking down the stairs. Godith woke up first and saw Spyro standing over them. "Good Morning Spyro, how was your night?"asked Godith. "It was alright. I can tell that you two had a fun time down here."said Spyro. "Yeah we did, at least we were able to make a potion for Wryaach that will kill quickly but quietly."said Godith. "Well that's good. All that is left is for Cynder to give this to Wryaach and BAM he's dead and we can all live happily ever after." smiled Spyro. "Come on, let's go eat something."said Spyro. Godith got up and stretched out. Spyro tried waking up Cynder. "Hey Cynder darling, wake up." "Ohhhhhhh I don't want to go to school."mumbled Cynder. Spyro laughed a little. "Hahaha, Cynder today is Saturday, we have no school."said Spyro. Spyro again tried waking her up. Cynder just turned to the other side and continued sleeping. "For the love of God, when do you ever wake up on weekends?"asked Spyro. "Hey Spyro relax, leave her be. We spent the entire night down here making a death potion for Wryaach. She needs the sleep, she earned it anyways. Let's just meet up with the others and go eat. By the time we are done eating, she will be awake." smiled Godith. "I guess your right, let's go."said Spyro. They left to go eat and left Cynder all alone in her lab room. Little did they know that Wryaach was hiding and waiting.**

"**Hehehe, what such idiots. They have no idea that I am here. Well at least I can make my move." said Wryaach to himself. He quietly made his way to Cynder and made his move. "Ah Cynder, you always looked beautiful when you slept. At now I can give you my love potion once more and when you wake up, all you will care about is me and I will be waiting for you to come back to me."said Wryaach quietly. He opened Cynder's mouth and then he opened his love potion and poured all of it down he throat. "Sweet dreams, my love. I will wait for you at my lair." Wryaach kissed Cynder and left.**


	19. A Shocking Discovery

**Chapter 17-(A Shocking Discovery)**

**A few minutes passed by and Cynder woke up. 'Woah, what a crazy night. Oh I can't stop thinking about him.'thought Cynder. Cynder felt as if her head was spinning. She got so dizzy and fell down. Cynder waited for her head to stop hurting and soon she got back up. "Wryaach. My sweet love. I am coming back to you."said Cynder. As Cynder was about to leave, she looked at the bottles she made last night. She had no idea what they were and she had barely any memory of them. She looked at them and took the bottle that wrote '_For Wryaach_' 'This might be good for my love. I am not going to taste this. I will give it to him when we go out on a date tonight. Cynder took the bottle, left the lab room and palace and flew to Wryaach's lair. Little did she know that the potion she just took was the death potion and that Sparx was watching everything. 'Oh My God! Cynder has fallen for Wryaach's love potion!! I got to go tell the other fast!!'thought Sparx. Sparx flew out of the lab room and headed straight to the dining room where the others were.**

"**Hey Sparx, glad to see that you could make it."said Spyro. "Spyro...Wryaach...Love Potion...Cynder...Together...Death Potion..."Sparx was breathless after all he never flew so fast before and for a long distance. "Sparx I don't understand you. Take a few deep breathes and tell us again more slowly." said Spyro. "Ok...You are not going to believe this. Wryaach has returned and he has done something that any of us expected to happen."said Sparx. "Let me guess, he was in the lab room the whole time and he waited quietly until Godith and Spyro left and that when Cynder was alone he gave her his love potion while she was sleeping and that when she woke up she left for Wryaach. Am I right?"asked Mark. "You are just one thing though, she took some potion that said was made for Wryaach. I have no idea what it is, she thinks it is some sort of sweet drink that will make them love each other even more."said Sparx. "Wait a minute. Did you say that Cynder took a potion that was made for Wryaach?"asked Godith. "Yeah I did." "Oh boy, we better follow them. She took the death potion. She thinks that it is a sweet drink that will increase their relationship. We got to go now!"shouted Godith. "Where are they now?"asked Spyro. "I heard him say at his lair. I know the way come on follow me!"shouted Sparx. They all left the Palace and flew to Wryaach's lair.**


	20. The Showdown

**Chapter 18-(The Showdown)**

**It didn't take long for them to arrive at Wryaach's lair. Spyro looked and saw Wryaach and Cynder together, making out. "Oh no, we're too late!!"said Spyro. "What do you mean?"asked Godith. Spyro pointed and everyone saw Wryaach and Cynder kissing. "Oh just # this man. I'm going to do this my way."said Mark. Mark threw a small gas cylinder at Wryaach and Cynder. A huge smoke appeared, Wryaach and Cynder staggered out coughing. "Who the hell did this?"asked Cynder. "Mark, launch me!"said Spyro. Mark grabbed Spyro by the tail, started to swing as fast and strong as he can and he then threw Spyro at Wryaach. Perfect hit. Right in the chest. Wryaach crashed through the wall and Spyro was dizzy. "Wryaach!"shouted Cynder. She ran to him only to be pulled back by Spyro. "What the hell? Let go of me you creep!"shouted Cynder. "Cynder it's me Spyro. Snap out of it! You love me don't you remember?"asked Spyro. "I don't love you, I love Wryaach!"Cynder tried to throw Spyro of her tail but Spyro knew that was going to happen. "You leave me no choice. I'm sorry,"said Spyro. Spyro started to swing Cynder around as fast as he can. He finally let go and watched as he threw his wife into a wall hard, knocking her out. **

**Before Spyro was able to turn his attention to Wryaach, Wryaach tackled him and sent Spyro flying to a shelf. "You leave my love, Cynder, out of this!"shouted Wryaach. "Your love? She is mine! I love her more than you do!! At least I am married and have 2 kids with her!!"shouted Spyro. "Like I care! You want to finish this once and for all? Fine!! Winner gets her and loser dies!!"said Wryaach with anger. They both charged at each other with their horns. When they met, there horns made smashed into each others. Both Spyro and Wryaach were pushing with all their might, before Spyro punched Wryaach in the face. Follow up by another punch and two kicks. Spyro felt his speed increase dramatically and his strength building up. 'Super Dragon Fist' Spyro pounded away at Wryaach, hitting him in the face really hard hitting him more than 33 times. Spyro then jumped and kicked Wryaach really hard in the face, knocking away teeth and breaking his nose. Wryaach crashed through the window and flew out. Spyro went after him while the others came and checked on Cynder.**

**Wryaach was on the ground bleeding. As he looked he saw Spyro jump down with his tail pointing at him. At the last second Wryaach moved out of the way, before Spyro was able to drive his tail straight through Wryaach's chest. "Ah, I must say, you are much more stronger then I thought, but do you have enough energy to last?"asked Wryaach with an evil smile. "I got plenty of energy in me to kill you."said Spyro coldly. But he was wrong. 'Super Dragon Fist' was a quick and powerful move to do, and every time he used it, he would tire out quickly. "Hey Spyro!" yelled Mark. Spyro turned just to see lighting strikes heading straight for him. He couldn't get out of the way fast enough, but when he was hit, he didn't feel any shocks. Instead he felt less tired, more energetic. "What did you just do?"asked Wryaach with surprise. "Gave him a boost of energy. Lots of it so that he can kick your scaly ass out of our live's once and for all."said Mark coldly. Wryaach lost it and charged at Mark. "Not unless I kill you first!!" yelled Wryaach. Wryaach charged at Mark tail first, hoping to strike him down. Instead Mark, vanished. "Huh? Where did he go?"asked Wryaach with shock. Mark reappeared again and punched Wryaach in the stomach. Wryaach felt his breath leave his body and he vomited blood. Mark then kicked him back to Spyro. "Do what you have to do."said Mark. **

**Spyro grabbed Wryaach by his hair and started throwing him repeatedly at the wall hard. He kept doing it for 5 minutes until Wryaach kicked Spyro and he staggered back. That is when all hell broke lose. They started to use their breaths and became more violent. Wryaach used his tail and claws to cut Spyro all over his arms, legs, and chest. Spyro used his claws and tail to but not only that, he remembered his training from Mark, 4 years ago. He remembered all the moves that he learned to do, and he decided to do one specific one. Spyro quickly got around Wryaach and started attacking him at his legs. Wryaach fell down and Spyro then kicked him in the chest, breaking 3 ribs and sent him crashing to a rocky wall. Spyro felt energy going to his hands, he jumped and 2 yellow balls formed in his hands. "Now, you're finished!" Spyro brought his hands together to form one large ball. It build up until it was the size of Spyro. "Final Flash!!" He fired the yellow beam straight at Wryaach and on impact it made an explosion. Spyro let all his energy run out and then he stopped. When it was all clear, he roared in anger to see Wryaach still standing but barley alive. Wryaach was burned all over the place and bleeding. One of his eye was completely torn and most of his teeth were loose. Wryaach staggered his way to his lair and fell in the mouth of the cave. Spyro wasn't done yet. He wanted to finish it once and for all. "P-P-Please, have mercy Spyro. I will leave, just please don't kill me!!"begged Wryaach. Spyro didn't listen, his eyes were red as Hell's Fire and his breath was hot. Wryaach crawled his way to the wall and sat up. Spyro was closing in on him, ready to kill him. "Spyro please!! I'll do anything!! Just don't kill me!!"begged Wryaach. **

**Just as Spyro was about to finish him, Cynder came. "Spyro wait, don't kill him."said Cynder. Spyro turned and looked at Cynder. "Why? Do you love him now?"asked Spyro angerly. Wryaach took the advantage and tail whipped Spyro to the other side. "Wryaach stop!!"shouted Cynder. "Don;t you love me my love?"asked Wryaach softly. Spyro staggered back up but he couldn't stand up straight. His back was broken and his wings were crushed. Just then, Mark, Sparx, Elva, Ignitus, Masami, Wagner, Godith, Peter, Elanor, Lumina, Raven and Falzar came. "Mommy what are you doing?"asked Masami. "I am now going to choose who I want to love and live with, forever."said Cynder.**


	21. Cynder's Final Decision

**Chapter 19-(Cynder's Final Decision)**

**Cynder stood in between Spyro and Wryaach and was looking back and forth at them. "Cynder, how are you going to choose?"asked Godith. Cynder had a smile on her face. "Mark, do you have one of your weapons with you that I may use?"asked Cynder. "Yeah I do, which one?" Mark pulled out all the guns he had on him and Cynder looked at them all for a minute. She finally picked the IMI Desert Eagle .50 AE(Action Express) "You know how to use a gun?"asked Mark. "Just aim and fire."smiled Cynder. She went back in between Spyro and Wryaach. "Cynder what are you doing?"asked Spyro. "I am going to finish this once and for all. Whoever I kill, is the one that I don't want to be with."said Cynder. She loaded the gun and took aim at Wryaach. **

"**Cynder, my love, kill Spyro. I was with you when you were evil. I was there for you when no one else was there took care for you. I loved you and I still do today. Please kill Spyro and come back to me, your true and original love."said Wryaach. Cynder changed her aim and aimed at Spyro. "Cynder, darling, don't do this. If you kill me then there is no going back. I know that Wryaach was there for you when you were evil, but who was it that was really there for you after you guys got split up? Me. Who was it that took care of you after what you did? Me. Who was it that didn't care what you were before but cared for what you were today? Me. Who was it that made you feel happy when people were mad and made fun of you? Me. Who was it that actually mated with you and had kids with you? Me. Do you, Cynder, my love, really want to kill me? Go ahead if you want. It will be a mistake for you to make that you will regret forever."said Spyro. **

**Cynder's eyes filled up with tears. She knew that Spyro was right. He was the one true love, not Wryaach. Wryaach was there for her, but he wasn't there for her when she was back to normal. She changed her aim once more and aimed at Wryaach. "Cynder, my love. Please don't do this."said Wryaach. Cynder was trembling and she hardly was able to keep her aim. "Wryaach, I am so sorry."cried Cynder. She fired a shot and struck Wryaach in the chest. She fired the rest of the clip out on him and then she threw the gun down and ran to Wryaach. "C-C-C-Cynder. One last kiss. P-P-Please?"gasped Wryaach. Cynder gave Wryaach a romantic kiss one last time before he was finally dead.**

**She turned away and started to sob. Spyro went to her and hugged her. "Cynder, what you did was a wise choice. I knew that you would choose me. After all why would you want to kill me if you and I already have a family?"asked Spyro. "I don't know why. It would seem so tragic for our kids. I kill you and then I leave them all alone. I didn't want to kill you. I made a promise to myself that I will kill Wryaach and I did. I am just glad that he is gone now, but I will miss him."cried Cynder. Spyro kissed her on the head while she continued to cry in his arms. "Don't worry about him, he is gone off to a better place now." said Spyro. Cynder looked over Spyro's shoulder and saw all of her friends and family that she knew. Mark, Godith, Masami, Wagner, Peter, Elanor, Ignitus, Sparx, Lumina, Raven, Elva, and Falzar. Her family. She knew that she made the right decision. Her final decision, to be with Spyro forever. They all left Wryaach's lair and went back to the Palace.**

_**THE END**_

_**Thank you for reading "The Legend of Spyro: The Fight For Love." I hope you had a fun time reading this while I was making this for you. My next story...who knows. Just have to wait and see. **_

_**Sincerely, your author, Montecristo709**_


End file.
